


Step in the Right Direction

by swiftishere



Series: MSA One-Shots [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: During Canon, Gen, i have no idea what to do with this snippet but i really like it so here you go, that part at the beginning of hellbent that always makes me sad, they were friends and mystery misses art and you CANT change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere





	Step in the Right Direction

    Mystery barely notices the driver’s side door opening and closing, and Arthur then having the usual reaction to seeing him unexpectedly. Right now, he was too preoccupied with other worries. 

    Arthur took another look at Mystery. He was staring down at some red thing, and he looked… concerned. That was rare. Usually, Mystery didn’t react at all to threats, or just chased them off. To see him actually looking kind of afraid of something was new.

    He didn’t understand why, but he couldn’t beat the bizarre fear of the dog he’d picked up somewhere. They used to be a lot closer, that’s for sure. It took a long time for them to actually build a friendship, but once they did, Arthur couldn’t have asked for someone more loyal and protective. 

    Over the deep, subconscious part of him that always screams _no no no_ at the sight of Mystery, Arthur starts feeling frustrated. Mystery hasn’t even acknowledged his presence, yet he’s still freaking out.

    Slowly, he reaches out a hand towards him. He almost pulls it back reflexively when Mystery shifts in the seat, then makes a definite decision and reaches down to pet him between the ears.

    Mystery almost can’t believe it when he feels the hand on his head, gently scratching the soft fur there. He half expects to see Vivi when he looks up, but instead, for the first time in three years, it’s Arthur. Smiling at him, even though he’s still clearly pretty nervous.

    It takes every ounce of willpower and self-control he has not to leap right into Arthur’s lap. He misses him; it’s weird to miss somebody you see every day, but somehow he does. They had practically been family. Seeing him scared of him hurts, and he knows the reason why even when Arthur himself doesn’t. Sometimes he thinks back to that day, wishing he’d done anything else, but in hindsight he still can’t think of another way to save him from the possession and protect Vivi at the same time.

    But maybe they can fix things. Slowly. This is definitely a step in the right direction.


End file.
